1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle, and more particularly to a handle for a suitcase of the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical suitcases comprise a handle for carrying purposes, and may comprise a spring member engaged with the handle for biasing the handle backward to the folded or storing position. The users have to rotate or pull the handle relative to or against the spring member in order to rotate or to pull the handle to the open or working position. However, once the handle is released, the spring member may bias the handle back to the folded or storing position quickly and may thus hurt the users inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional handles for suitcases.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a handle for a suitcase or the like including a damping device for preventing the handle from being sprung back or rotated backward to the folded or storing position rapidly and for preventing the sprung back handle from hurting the users or the children inadvertently.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a handle comprising a housing, a handle body rotatably secured to the housing with a pivot shaft for allowing the handle body to be rotated relative to the housing between a working position and a storing position, means for biasing the handle body from the working position to the storing position, and means for damping a rotational movement of the handle body from the working position to the storing position.
The housing includes two ends each having a cavity for rotatably receiving two pins of the pivot shaft. The handle body includes a rod extended from the pivot shaft and having a channel formed in the rod, the biasing means includes a coil spring engaged on the rod and having a first end engaged in the channel of the rod and having a second end engaged with the housing.
The damping means includes a gear provided on the pivot shaft of the handle body, a tube rotatably received in the housing and having a pinion attached thereto and engaged with the gear of the handle, for allowing the tube to be rotated by the handle body when the handle body is rotated between the working position and the storing position.
The damping means further includes a barrel secured in the housing, the tube is rotatably received in the barrel. The housing includes a projection, the barrel includes a first end having a notch formed therein for receiving the projection and for preventing the barrel from rotating relative to the housing.
The damping means includes a damp fluid received in the barrel and received between the tube and the barrel for damping a rotational movement of the tube relative to the barrel.
The tube includes an outer peripheral portion having at least one groove formed therein. The tube includes at least one orifice formed therein and communicating with an inner portion and an outer portion of the tube for allowing the damping fluid to flow between the inner portion and the outer portion of the tube via the at least one orifice of the tube.
The damping means further includes a pipe received in the tube and secured to the barrel. The pipe includes an opening formed therein, the barrel includes a stop extended therefrom and engaged into the opening of the pipe for preventing the pipe from rotating relative to the barrel.
The pipe includes an outer peripheral portion having at least one groove formed therein for receiving the damping fluid.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.